Go Glows/Blue/Love Robin
The Blue Glow Powers, or… the fictional physics with which addresses the Glow Powers in her stories. ;The Wielders :Hego, canon original :Kim Possible, temporarily wielded Hego's power :Blueblood, aka Shego Blue of Team Shego :Impact, Tara of Go Cheerleaders ;Super-Dimensional :Although it appears the Blue Glow imparts super strength, the wielder is in fact no stronger than any other human with identical Quetelet Body Mass Index and physical fitness regimen. :What is actually happening is along the Blue Zth super-axis the Wielder is extra-dimensionally lowering an object's density, mass, and weight –and this is an important distinction– *subjectively in comparison to themselves*; the entire world, or universe, while completely encompassed by the Glow. :In other words, to the wielder while utilizing the Blue Glow, objects have about the same sum total density and weight as if movie and stage props made of materials less weighty than Styrofoam. However the wielder still has to deal with such factors as centers of mass and how awkward it can be to handle unusually shaped objects. For example, Hego lifting a full-scale Styrofoam prop of a pickup truck over his head without his Glow has all the same awkwardness of having to compensate for center of mass as he does the real thing with the glow. Also he can inflict similar damage to real objects as he could a prop counterpart, taking into account the actual materials involved; metals initially dent before rending, while props are made of things which generally crumble. :Again, this is only in relation to the Blue wielder. Objectively the physical makeup of objects are not affected. The real pickup in question is still metals, plastics, and such. A person sitting in the vehicle does not feel anything different about themselves or their environment. :By immersing their full body inside the Blue super-dimensional cavitation, to them the density of the entire world and or universe is drastically less. With such a reduction in objective masses, a wielder is capable of such amazing feats as leaping a tall building in a single bound, and creating cracks in the very ground with a fist slam or foot stomp. :However, apparently the more effort the wielder exerts, the less the subjective density. Thus Hego's strict bodybuilding regimen. :Once again of note-worth, the glow itself has apparent stasis-like qualities for the user. In this case, negated muscle strain and fatigue. Although Hego may appear to struggle with an act, such as lifting the aforementioned truck above his head, once he gets it there and discounting such things as need for bathroom breaks, he can literally hold it there for hours. :Slight variations in the expression of the Glows exist, apparently shaped by the subconscious of the wielders upon moment of infusion. Meaning there can be subtle differences in how Hego and Blueblood utilize their powers. :Theoretically, the Blue Axis could also be used to increase subjective densities. In fact, although hard to measure or test due to the extra-dimensional nature of the Glows, it has been suggested a wielder's body is so affected. Visual evidence of a wielder in action –shrugging off tremendous blows, taking little damage, and remaining rooted to a spot while leveraging very unwieldy things– does appear to substantiate the concept. Category:Superpowered Category:Terminology Category:Fanon Concept